LOVE AND PAIN
by nowiswonkyu
Summary: Love and Pain/Hingga aku menyadari pasangan hidupku adalah seorang sadist. Rasa sakit yang tercipta menimbulkan ketakutan bagiku. Aku selalu mencoba untuk lari meninggalkannya, tapi hatiku menolaknya. Jadi, apakah aku seorang masochist?/Saat cinta satu paket dengan rasa sakit/ WONKYU. feat YUNJAE. BDSM and Rated M/
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Pain**

Chapter 1

.

**Author : **siwonniesm & Lady Ze

**Tittle : **Love and Pain

**Main Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Warning :** **GenderSwitches**, _Sadist & Masochist (__**BDSM**__),_ **Not** for Children **under 18**.

**Summary :**

Pada awal pernikahanku, masa depan kami terlihat begitu cerah. Hingga aku menyadari pasangan hidupku adalah seorang _sadist_. Rasa sakit yang tercipta menimbulkan ketakutan bagiku. Aku selalu mencoba untuk lari meninggalkannya, tapi hatiku menolaknya. Jadi, apakah aku seorang _masochist_?

**.**

**.**

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Namja yang berada di depanku tersenyum lebar di hari bahagia kami. Di sebuah gereja tertua di Seoul, kami mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati. Ya, bersama selamanya.

Tidak ada tamu yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan kami, hanya kedua orangtua namja yang kini menjadi suamiku. Jangan bertanya tentang orangtuaku, karena appaku sudah lama meninggal ketika aku berumur 12 tahun dan _umma_-ku, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. _Umma_-ku tidak merestui pernikahanku ini. Aku teringat malam itu, ketika aku dan Siwon ke rumah _umma_-ku yang tinggal di desa di kota Gwangju.

"_**Umma**__, ada yang ingin Siwon katakan." kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku melirik __**umma**__-ku yang menatap tajam kearah Siwon, tanda ia tidak suka dengan kekasihku ini._

"_Cho __**ahjumma**__, saya berniat untuk menikah dengan anak anda. Saya ingin __**ahjumma**__ merestui kami. Saya mohon, __**ahjumma**__." Siwon memohon sambil bersujud di depan __**umma**__-ku, Siwon tahu bila ummaku membencinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat __**umma**__ membenci Siwon._

"_Aku tidak merestui kalian." ujar __**umma**__ dengan suaranya yang terdengar dingin dan sedikit geram._

"_Aku mohon, __**ahjumma**__. Aku sangat mencintainya, aku pasti akan membahagiakan Kyuhyun." _

"_Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak akan bahagia denganmu!" ujar __**umma**__ lagi semakin geram._

"_**Umma**__, kumohon...Siwon sangat baik denganku...Siwon pasti akan membahagiakanku." kali ini aku mengikuti Siwon dan bersujud di depan __**umma**__._

"_Kalian benar-benar keras kepala! Lakukan saja sesukamu, Kyuhyun! Jangan pernah kembali kepadaku bila kau menikah dengannya!"_

_**Umma**__ membuatku berada di tepi jurang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kukorbankan?_

"_Baiklah, __**umma**__. Selamat tinggal."_

_Dan aku mengorbankan __**umma**__. Cintaku untuk Siwon terlalu besar untuk tidak aku pilih. Bahkan mungkin aku yang sekarang tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa seorang Siwon meskipun aku baru mengenalnya kurang dari satu minggu ini._

.

.

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bahu kananku yang terbuka. Tangan besarnya menggenggam pinggangku begitu erat.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Kyunnie?" tanyanya. Masih memberikan kecupan-kecupan di bahu kananku.

"Tidak ada, Siwonnie. Aku hanya memandangi bintang." Aku berbohong kepadanya. Di balkon kamar ini, aku memikirkan _umma_-ku, memikirkan ucapannya. Siwon tidak akan membuatku bahagia? Aku rasa _umma_ salah. Lihatlah betapa lembutnya ia memperlakukanku.

"Ini sudah malam, sayang. Udara sudah dingin. Ayo kita masuk."

"Aku masih ingin disini,Wonnie."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyunnie."

"Kyaa...!"

Siwon menggendongku ala bridal style. Bagian bawah gaun pengantin yang masih kupakai terjuntai menyeret lantai.

Dan ia menaruhku dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur kami. Akankah secepat ini terjadi? Malam pertamaku dengan Siwon, aku merasa sangat gugup.

"Kau sangat cantik, Kyunnie. Aku mencintaimu."

"Mmm..."

Bibir kami bertemu, Siwon menciumku dengan lembut. Terasa sangat panas dan menggairahkan. Hingga ciumannya berpindah ke leherku, menghisap, menggigit leherku.

"Aakh..." Aku terkejut ketika tangannya meremas payudaraku dengan kuat. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia membuka resleting gaun yang kupakai.

Dalam satu tarikan, gaun itu terjatuh sempurna di lantai, hingga aku hanya memakai celana dalam saja.

"Tubuhmu sangat indah, sayang. Pasti menyenangkan..." ucapnya menyeringai kepadaku.

Ia kembali mencium bibirku, tangannya kembali meremas-remas payudaraku. Aku menjerit di dalam ciumannya ketika jarinya menjepit payudaraku dengan kuat, rasa sakit bercampur rasa nikmat kurasakan sekaligus.

"Op...pa..."

Dia semakin menggila menciumku, menyusuri seluruh tubuhku hingga kini wajahnya berada tepat di depan daerah kewanitaanku.

"_Let me see this..."_ ucapnya mendesah. Sesekali ia menggertakkan giginya. Dia membuka celana dalamku, melemparnya asal.

"Akh!" Aku terpekik ketika Siwon membuka pahaku dengan lebar.

Punggungku melengkung menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh lidahnya kepada klitorisku.

"Akh!" Aku kembali terpekik ketika satu jarinya tenggelam di dalam diriku, rasanya sangat sakit.

"Kau basah, Kyunnie. Akan kubuat kau semakin basah!" ucapnya penuh semangat.

Jari telunjuknya semakin cepat bergerak di dalam tubuhku. "Akh!" Aku terpekik lagi, Siwon menambah jarinya hingga kini dua jarinya tenggelam di dalam diriku.

"Oh...Kyunnie..."

"Siwon—nie...ah..."

Siwon benar-benar membuatku bergairah, dia memberiku kenikmatan yang membuatku gila. Dengan lidahnya yang berputar-putar di klitorisku dan jarinya yang keluar masuk dengan cepat di kewanitaanku.

"Akh...Siwonhh...!" Punggungku semakin melengkung ketika orgasme menghampiriku. Aku langsung merasa lemas. Tapi, Siwon tidak berhenti. Jari-jarinya masih bergerak dengan cepat, bahkan ia menambah jarinya hingga tiga jarinya berada di dalam pusat gairah tubuhku.

"Hen...tikan...Wonnie...sakit..." Aku meringis kesakitan. Orgasme tadi benar-benar membuatku lelah, dan aku tidak diberi waktu olehnya untuk menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmeku.

"Aaakkkhhh...!" Astaga! Apa yang Siwon lakukan! Dia langsung memasukkan kejantanannya. "Sa...sakit..."

"Diamlah, Kyunnie! Nikmati saja!"

PLAK

"Akhh!"

Siwon menampar pipiku, terasa sangat perih. Bertambah perih dan sakit ketika dia langsung menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan cepat di kewanitaanku yang masih sempit. Aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir disana, itu adalah darah.

"A...ada apa,..." tanyaku takut. Aku mulai ketakutan menghadapi perubahannya. Ia terlihat sangat gelap, tidak ada kelembutan disana.

"Aku bilang diam, Kyunnie!"

"Si...won...ugh!"

"Sst...jangan membuatku memukulmu lagi, sayang..." ucapnya sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Aku memandang horor tanganku yang sudah diborgol di kepala ranjang, kejantanannya yang masih bergerak cepat di kewanitaanku yang terasa sangat perih membuatku tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

"Siwon...ahh...berhenti..."

PLAK

Dia menamparku lagi. Bisa kupastikan pipiku akan membiru esok hari.

"Kau harusnya tahu, sayang. Aku adalah seorang _sadist_."

Aku melotot mendengar ucapan Siwon. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku. Aku menyesal tidak menuruti apa kata _umma_ku dan menikah dengan namja yang baru saja kukenal seminggu yang lalu.

"Mmmpph..." Siwon menciumku dengan kasar, menggigit bibirku dengan kuat hingga berdarah. Tangannya meremas kedua payudaraku dengan kuat, memilin puting payudaraku, bahkan menariknya hingga aku meringis kesakitan.

Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Akkh..." Dia menyentuh titik kenikmatanku hingga aku mendesah panjang, Siwon tersenyum puas, hingga ia menumbukknya berulang-ulang kali sangat kuat.

"Oh...Kyu...kau menjepitku..." ucapnya dengan suara berat. Aku merasa kejantanannya berkedut-kedut.

"Oh Tuhan...!" Dan dia menumbukku sangat kuat hingga tubuhku terhentak ke atas ketika orgasmenya datang.

Siwon langsung ambruk di atasku, ia mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal.

"Ahh..!" Aku meringis ketika dia melepaskan kejantannya. Kewanitaanku berdenyut sakit, aku saat ini tidak merasakan kelembutannya, ia lebih mirip seperti memperkosaku secara paksa, itu terlalu menyakitkan.

.

.

Pagi hari aku terbangun, tanganku sudah tidak terikat lagi. "Sudah jam sembilan pagi." Gumamku

Aku baru sadar, aku tertutup oleh selimut. Mungkin Siwon yang menyelimutiku. Entah sampai jam berapa ia memakai tubuhku, mungkin disaat aku pingsan ia masih menikmati tubuhku.

Dia sudah tidak ada di kamar ini, apa ia sudah kerja?

Aku hendak turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi kewanitaanku terasa sangat sakit dan perih. Aku menggigit bibir menahan rasa sakitnya, dengan langkah pelan, aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Benar-benar miris saat aku memandang pipi kananku yang membiru, sudut bibirku yang berdarah dan pergelangan tanganku yang memar karena ikatannya yang kuat.

"_Mianhe_ _umma_..." Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku kembali ke kamar. Aku menyalakan laptop-ku. Dan aku langsung mencari di internet tentang _sadist_, jujur saja aku belum tahu mengenai hal itu. Aku hanya baru tahu sedikit, yang jelas ia menyukai kekerasan.

Oh dan benar saja, tulisan demi tulisan yang aku baca di blog seseorang membuatku merinding.

_Sex toys_? Cambuk? Borgol?

Oh Tuhan...

Aku semakin merinding ketika melihat beberapa gambar korban dari Sadist, dan mereka disebut _masochist_.

Seorang _masochist_ terlalu bodoh menurutku, mereka suka disakiti.

"Apa!" Aku menutup mulutku tidak percaya ketika membaca biodata pemilik blog ini. Dia adalah seorang masochist, dia mengakui secara terang-terangan bahwa ia menyukai hubungan seks seperti ini.

"Eh? Dia tinggal di Seoul juga?"

Aku langsung mencari alamatnya dan mencatatnya di ponselku.

Kim Jaejoong, itulah nama yeoja pemilik blog ini yang mengakui dirinya seorang _masochist_. Aku harus menemuinya.

Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang membuatnya bisa bertahan bersama suaminya hingga lima tahun lamanya.

CKLEK

Aku reflek menutup laptop ketika pintu kamar terbuka.

"Hei, Kyunnie. Sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Lebih seperti Siwon yang kukenal.

"Ya..." lirihku. Aku masih ketakutan karena tadi malam.

"Ayo sarapan bersama." Dia tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya saja. Aku berusaha untuk tidak membantah dan memancing amarahnya.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak kerja?" tanyaku ketika kami sudah selesai sarapan.

"Aniya, aku mengambil cuti seminggu."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. Siwon adalah tipe perkerja keras, itu yang kutahu.

"Aku ingin bersamamu, menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Kyu." ucapnya dengan senyuman. Tapi aku tahu dibalik senyuman itu dia memiliki maksud tersendiri.

GLEK

Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludahku gugup. Akankah...?

"Oh...hari ini aku harus berkerja, Siwon. Bos ku di restoran tidak tahu kalau aku menikah."

"Berhenti berkerja." Suaranya terdengar sangat suram.

"Ke...kenapa,Siwonnie?"

"Karena kau hanya bertugas melayaniku, Kyunnie..." ucapnya dengan seringaian.

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini...?

**Lady Ze**

**xxx**

Hai, ini ff kolaborasi pertama buat saya dan Lady Ze..

Satu seorang **WonKyu** Hardshipper dan satunya lagi **YunJae** Shipper..

Chapter 1 ini ditulis oleh **Lady Ze... ^^**

Sebenernya saya juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang BDSM..

Dan yg paling membuat saya frustasi adalah saya ini orang yang sangat payah dalam hal penulisan **NC****...**

Jadi tolong bertahanlah saat NC yang ditulis tidak seperti apa yang kalian harapkan..

Okay, sampai ketemu di chapter 2 ^^ *so excited*

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE AND PAIN**

Chapter 2

Lady Ze, siwonniesm

WonKyu, YunJae

**Warning! GenderSwitches, **_Sadist and Masochist (__**BDSM**__),_

_**Not**__ for__** under age**__**(+18)**_

**Summary:**

Pada awal pernikahanku, masa depan kami terlihat begitu cerah. Hingga aku menyadari pasangan hidupku adalah seorang _sadist_. Rasa sakit yang tercipta menimbulkan ketakutan bagiku. Aku selalu mencoba untuk lari meninggalkannya, tapi hatiku menolaknya. Jadi, apakah aku seorang _masochist_?

.

.

"Hey, Kyunnie. Kemarilah." Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Siwon dari kamar kami, saat aku baru saja selesai mencuci piring.

Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Aku masih ingin menikmati Choi Siwon yang penuh dengan kelembutan, Tuhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah dia akan memukulku jika aku menolak untuk melakukan itu? Aku meringis saat aku menyadari bahwa area terdalamku masih terasa begitu perih dan berdenyut sakit.

Aku baru akan menuju kamar saat aku menemukan Siwon sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan penuh cinta tidak jauh dari pintu kamar kami. Aku memaksakan untuk tersenyum dan meraih uluran tangan Siwon. Lalu mengikuti langkahnya yang menuntunku menuju ranjang.

"Oh, _baby._ Seandainya kau tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Siwon sambil membelai pipiku dengan sangat lembut.

Aku hanya diam, jantungku benar-benar tidak karuan. Aku tidak berani memikirkan tentang hal apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku selanjutnya. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak membencinya setelah perlakuan kasarnya padaku tadi malam. Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasa marah?

"Kyunnie, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sayang?" tanyanya lembut saat melihatku sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Tidak ada, Siwonnie. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit... lelah." Jawabku hati-hati, takut membuatnya tersinggung dan marah.

Oh, Suamiku tercinta. Mengapa kau seperti dua sisi mata uang? Begitu berbeda. Kau sangat memanjakan dan menghujaniku dengan cinta di satu waktu, namun kau bisa berubah menjadi begitu gelap dan kasar di waktu yang lain. Aku meraih tangan Siwon dan menciumnya sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Wonnie?" Siwon menatapku dalam kebingungan.

"Kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu? Tapi kenapa aku begitu takut disaat yang bersamaan?" Lanjutku pelan terus membelai punggung tangannya dengan ibu jariku.

"Apakah masih ada bagian dirimu yang tidak ku ketahui? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Siwon. Sampai-sampai dadaku terasa begitu sesak karena luapan rasa cintaku untukmu." Aku mulai terisak saat dia telah merengkuh tubuhku didalam dekapannya.

"Kyu..." Dia mengelus rambutku lalu mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Inilah aku dan kehidupanku, Kyu. Aku memang seorang _**sadist**_**. **Tapi Aku, Choi Siwon, benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Benar-benar dan sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali mataku menangkap sosokmu di restoran waktu itu, cinta itu telah ada, Kyu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan melanjutkan hidupku bila kau tidak berakhir menikah denganku seperti sekarang."

Ucapannya seperti sihir ketenangan yang datang entah dari mana. Tapi kenyataannya adalah dia seorang _**sadist**__._ Sedangkan aku? Aku hanyalah wanita biasa yang mengimpikan kehidupan pernikahan seperti wanita kebanyakan. Memiliki anak dan melanjutkan hidup dengan bahagia sampai akhir hayat. Aku bahkan dilahirkan dengan sedikit jiwa pemberontak. Apakah aku akan bisa menuruti setiap keinginan Siwon saat kami bercinta? Apakah aku bisa mengimbangi kehidupannya yang begitu berbeda denganku?

**.**

**.**

"_**Hey, Kyu. Lihat orang itu sejak tadi hanya memandangimu." Aku menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Changmin.**_

_**Disana, ada seorang pria tampan beralis tebal yang menatap kearahku. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mataku, aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku sedikit. Entah kenapa detak jantungku berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Tatapan mata itu seperti menelanjangiku. Begitu dalam dan tajam.**_

"_**Ahh, itu perasaanmu saja." Ucapku sambil berusaha menepis perasaanku sendiri.**_

_**Aku berusaha melanjutkan pekerjaanku dan tidak memikirkan pria yang menatapku tadi. Tidak biasanya aku terpengaruh dengan tatapan seorang pria. Karena jika boleh jujur aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk terlibat lebih jauh dengan lawan jenisku. Karena jika aku melihat ke sekitarku, tidak sedikit temanku yang dicampakkan begitu saja oleh makhluk-makhluk penghuni planet Mars itu.**_

_**Aku mencuri pandang kearah pria tadi dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Dia sedang menikmati makanannya dalam diam sambil sesekali melemparkan pandangannya kearah tempatku berdiri.**_

"_**Siapa dia?" Aku menggumam pelan. Aku benar-benar telah dibuat penasaran sekarang. **_

_**Aku merasakan tepukan dibahuku dan mendapati Changmin mengulurkan sebuah nampan penuh makanan, sebelum berkata, "Daripada kau hanya melamun dan memikirkan si pria misterius, lebih baik kau antarkan ini ke meja 13."**_

"_**Apa maksudmu, Shim?" Aku melotot kearahnya sambil meraih nampan dari tangannya.**_

_**Aku berjalan menuju meja 13 yang kebetulan harus melewati meja 10 tempat pria tampan itu duduk. Aku melirik kearahnya tanpa berhenti berjalan. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh saat aku melewati mejanya. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit kecewa saat dia tidak menoleh kearahku. Bodoh.**_

"_**Silahkan menikmati makanannya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis, setelah menempatkan makanan pesanan di meja 13 dengan rapi.**_

_**Aku lalu membawa nampan itu dan mendekapnya didepan dadaku. Tiba-tiba aku terjungkal kebelakang dan terjatuh diatas pantatku di lantai dan nampan yang tadi aku pegang mengenai kepala orang yang aku tabrak. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Terlalu cepat dan mendadak. Aku meringis sambil mengelus pantatku. Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku, takut.**_

"_**Yaah! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Ya Tuhan, kau punya mata atau tidak?" Badan orang itu cukup besar dan tinggi. Matilah kau, Kyu!**_

_**Aku terburu-buru bangun dan membungkukkan badanku. "Ah, **__Mianhaeyo._ _**sekali lagi maafkan aku."**_

"_**Tch! Kau pikir maafmu bisa menyembuhkan kepalaku yang sakit karena nampan terbangmu itu?! Hahh!" Oh Tuhan, orang ini benar-benar menyeramkan dan telah mempermalukanku.**_

_**Aku telah menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung restoran ini, aku merasakan tangan besar dan kasar mencengkram lenganku. Apalagi ini?**_

"_**Aww.." Aku meringis sambil sedikit meronta berusaha melepaskan lenganku dari cengkraman pria besar itu.**_

"_**Ayo ikut aku. Kita datangi **__manager__** restoran ini. bagaimana bisa dia mempekerjakan gadis ceroboh sepertimu?" Pria itu mendesis lalu menarikku untuk mengikutinya.**_

_**Tapi baru saja dia akan melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya yang bebas di tahan oleh seseorang sehingga dia terpaksa harus menghentikan langkahnya. Aku menoleh dan melihat si pria misterius tadi sedang memandang dengan tatapan yang... marah. Aku menahan nafasku saat dua pria itu terlihat seperti akan saling membunuh. Oh Tuhan, ini jelas sekali bukan keinginanku.**_

"_**Apa-apaan kau? Apa kita punya urusan?" celetuk si pria besar sambil tertawa mengejek.**_

_**Si pria misterius tersenyum tapi lebih terlihat seperti seringaian di mataku. Aku menatap kearah kasir dan menemukan Changmin menatap khawatir kearahku.**_

"_**Kurasa tidak." Si pria misterius melepaskan cengkraman tangan si pria besar lalu mengelus lenganku yang sedikit berdenyut dengan lembut. Sentuhan itu membuatku merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang diperutku. Setelah itu, dia memandang si pria besar sebelum berkata,**_

"_**Tapi itu bukanlah cara yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang pria kepada seorang wanita yang cantik ini. Bukankah dia telah meminta maaf padamu?" Ucapnya sambil menoleh sebentar kearahku yang merona karena secara tidak langsung dia telah melemparkan pujiannya untukku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merasa sesenang ini disaat keadaan genting seperti sekarang hanya karena sebuah pujian dari seorang pria yang bahkan tidak aku kenal?**_

"_**Hey bung. Ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Dia telah menabrakku dan membuat kepalaku cidera. Sudah sewajarnya aku merasa marah." Si pria besar mendengus kesal setelah menunjuk kearah keningnya yang sedikit membiru.**_

_**Si pria misterius tersenyum, tidak ada tanda jika dia merasa kesal atas ucapan si pria besar itu. Dia memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam kantong celana yang dia kenakan. Dia memandang kearahku yang hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka.**_

"_**Aku melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi tadi, kurasa itu sepenuhnya bukan kesalahan wanita cantik ini. Karena tadi kau jelas-jelas tidak memperhatikan jalanmu dengan baik. Apa lukamu butuh perawatan? Berapa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya dengan santai sambil mengeluar kartu namanya dari dompetnya.**_

_**Si pria besar mengambil kartu nama yang diulurkan oleh si pria misterius. Saat melihat apa yang tertulis di kartu nama itu, matanya terbelalak telihat kaget dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah pucat dan terlihat sangat panik. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Ada apa dengannya?**_

"_**A—aku rasa yang itu tadi b—bukan masalah besar, Tuan." Ucapannya sedikit terbata, lalu dia membungkukkan badannya pada si pria misterius ini.**_

_**Perubahan itu terjadi begitu cepat, aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku. Tidak percaya. Selesai hanya dengan kartu nama. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku terlonjak kaget saat aku merasakan bahuku diremas lembut oleh seseorang. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sampai aku tidak menyadari jika si pria misterius itu sedang bicara denganku.**_

"_**Hai, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, suaranya begitu lembut dan menyihir.**_

_**Entah darimana aku dapat menemukan suaraku kembali dan menjawab pertanyaan pria misterius itu. "Euhm. Y—ya." Aku melihat kearahnya yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan sendu dan begitu teduh. Lagi-lagi ribuan kupu-kupu hinggap disekitar perutku, ada desiran aneh mengalir diseluruh tubuhku. Oh Tuhan, tatapan itu benar-benar mengacaukanku.**_

"_**Bagus. Aku pikir kau akan lebih berhati-hati lagi dan lebih memperhatikan jalan saat kau melewati bagian ini." Dia tertawa ringan, membuatku mau tidak mau ikut tertawa. Tawa itu mengalirkan kenyamanan padaku yang sejak tadi hanya dapat merasakan ketegangan dan rasa takut.**_

"_**Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus pergi." Dia tersenyum singkat lalu berjalan melewatiku yang bingung harus melakukan apa.**_

_**Aku tiba-tiba teringat tentang sesuatu yang seharusnya aku katakan sejak tadi. Aku berjalan cepat untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki panjangnya. Aku menghentikannya sebelum dia membuka pintu kaca restauran. Dia menoleh menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.**_

"_**Terima kasih..." Kalimatku menggantung saat aku menyadari, aku sama sekali belum berkenalan dengan pria dihadapanku ini. Aku menepuk keningku. Terkadang aku menjadi sangat bodoh.**_

"_**Choi Siwon."**_

"_**Huh?" **_

"_**Namaku. Dan sama-sama... Cho Kyuhyun. Itu bukanlah hal besar. Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, Cantik. **__Bye!__**" Dia tersenyum setelah melihat kearah dadaku, kebagian tempatku menempelkan tanda pengenalku.**_

_**Belum sempat aku menjawab perkataannya, dia sudah membuka pintu dan keluar dari restoran. Aku tidak berhenti memandangi punggungnya sampai menghilang dari pandanganku. Orang itu... Namanya Choi Siwon. Dia adalah Choi Siwon.**_

**.**

**.**

"Oh, Siwonnie..." Aku merasakan tangan Siwon mulai melepaskan pakaian yang aku kenakan sambil menciumi leher dan bahuku. Bibirnya terus turun melewati belahan dadaku. Meninggalkan kecupan basah yang membuatku gila. Aku bahkan tidak dapat mengingat namaku.

Kenikmatan yang kurasakan bercampur dengan rasa takut dengan pikiranku yang begitu panik. Aku takut memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Apa dia akan menamparku lagi? Apa dia akan terus tetap menjadi seorang _**sadist**_? Aku mengerang saat merasakan bibir lembutnya menciumi perutku. Sementara tangannya meremas lembut dadaku yang sudah mulai menegang. Ciumannya terus turun hingga kebagian terdalamku.

Aku membuka mataku, menatapnya nanar. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin tahu dan tidak ingin memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku selanjutnya.

"Oh, _baby._ Kau benar-benar indah. Sangat cantik."

Aku memandangnya dan berniat menyentuh wajahnya saat dia menahan tanganku dan mengarahkannya ke kancing kemeja yang dia kenakan. Tanpa dia suruh aku mulai membuka kancing-kancing itu dan membebaskannya dari setiap pakaian yang melindungi tubuhnya.

"Stop. Tugasmu sudah selesai, sayang." Suara Siwon menghentikan gerakan tanganku yang berniat menyentuh perutnya yang sangat indah. Hatiku berteriak ingin menyentuh setiap inci bagian tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu." Bisikku pelan.

"Berbaring, Kyunnie!" dia berteriak seolah tidak mendengar bisikanku, dan itu membuatku sedikit tersentak dengan perubahan nada suaranya.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku. Berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah mendesak ingin keluar. Aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Kemana pria lembut dan penyayang yang begitu aku cintai?

Siwon mengambil borgol dari dalam laci disebelah ranjang. Lalu dia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan memasangkan benda yang paling kubenci itu di sana sedangkan bagian yang lain dia pasangkan di ranjang. Lalu dia melakukan hal yang sama pada tanganku yang masih terbebas. Wajah itu begitu dingin sekarang. Kemana wajah penuh cinta yang begitu aku sukai?

"Jangan bergerak, sayang. Atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencapai puncak kenikmatanmu malam ini." bisikannya begitu pelan, lembut tapi terdengar penuh dangan ancaman di telingaku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sambil memejamkan mataku. Tangisku seketika itu juga pecah saat aku mengingat wajah _umma_-ku. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataannya. Aku menangis dalam diam, berharap Siwon tidak menyadarinya.

Dia menjambak rambutku sebelum berkata, "Katakan jika kau mencintaiku, Kyu."

Aku hanya memandangnya berusaha mencari siapa sebenarnya orang sedang bersamaku sekarang. Apa benar dia seorang Choi Siwon yang aku cintai? Aku mengatup rapat bibirku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Cepat katakan, Cho Kyuhyun." Dia menarik rambutku lebih kencang. Sakit.

"A—aku mencin—taimu." Ucapanku terbata bersamaan dengan air mataku yang kembali turun melewati pipiku.

Siwon menyeringai, melepaskan rambutku lalu menghapus airmataku.

"Jangan menangis, _baby_. Karena aku akan membawamu ke surga kenikmatan kita."

Aku mengerang saat dia menciumi bagian paling berhargaku. Aku berusaha menahan desahanku. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa bibirnya bisa membuatku begitu bergairah?

Bibirnya mencium bibirku dengan keras dan sedikit kasar. Aku berusaha membalas ciumannya sebisaku. Tapi ciuman itu begitu liar dan panas. Seluruh tubuhku terasa begitu lemas. Mulut Siwon berpindah ke payudaraku, dan menggigitnya dengan kuat. Meninggalkan rasa perih disana. Tapi membuat bagian bawahku menjadi begitu basah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin menikmati cara bercinta yang abnormal ini? Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan kenikmatan dari setiap rasa sakit yang Siwon berikan padaku.

Aku bergerak gelisah sehingga posisi badanku sedikit melengkung kebagian samping. Siwon menatapku dengan tatapan marah. Oh Tuhan, aku telah membangkitkan jiwa gelap itu.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh bergerak, _honey._" Bisiknya.

Lalu dia menampar pantatku dengan keras. Sangat sakit dan terasa begitu panas. Aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa duduk dengan tenang setelah ini. Lalu dia kembali menampar pantatku, tak kalah keras dengan tamparan yang pertama. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mencegah mulutku untuk mengeluarkan erangan kesakitanku. saat memejamkan mata, aku bisa merasakan tangan Siwon mengelus pantatku dengan lembut lalu menghujaninya dengan beberapa kecupan.

Ya Tuhan. Siksaan ini terasa begitu menyakitkan tapi terasa begitu merangsang dan nikmat diwaktu yang bersamaan. Tapi di sudut hati tidak berhenti berteriak bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya kuinginkan.

Siwon membuka kakiku selebar mungkin, sebelum memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus kedalam diriku. Aku meringis saat rasa perih langsung menghampiriku. Jari-jarinya bergerak didalamku. Siwon menyeringai lalu mencium bibirku dan meremas payudaraku dengan kasar. Siwon membebaskan bibir dan payudaraku. Dia mengeluarkan dua jarinya dari tubuhku. Kemudian dia memposisikan dirinya dan langsung melesak masuk kedalam diriku. Aku melengkungkan tubuhku, dan meringis tertahan.

Siwon mulai bergerak dengan cepat dan keras. Sementara aku menjadi gila, aku tidak bisa lagi membedakan antara kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang mengalir bersamaan di seluruh bagian tubuhku. Pergelangan tanganku sangat sakit dan bagian bawahku begitu perih namun gerakan Siwon yang begitu cepat dan kasar mengalirkan desiran kenikmatan yang begitu berbeda pada tubuhku. Aku mulai mendesah nikmat. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Mataku menatap nanar kearah tubuh Siwon yang mulai berkeringat.

"Siwon—nnie..." desahku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sayang?" Suara itu benar-benar terdengar mengintimidasi dan berbahaya.

"A—aku ... Ahh.." Lidahku terasa kelu dan tak karuan.

Aku benar-benar sudah berada di jurang itu. Di tepi kenikmatan yang mengalir bersama dengan gairah yang telah sampai kepuncak kepalaku. Gerakan Siwon semakin cepat dan liar. Ini benar-benar menyiksa.

"Siwon..." Aku berteriak saat gairahku meledak mencapai puncaknya.

Siwon juga menemukan puncaknya tidak lama setelah aku yang masih belum sepenuhnya kembali ke bumi. Itu tadi benar-benar liar dan bergairah. Aku meringis saat Siwon membebaskan dirinya dari dalamku. Perih.

"Siwonnie... A—aku... bolehkah aku menyentuhmu sekarang?" aku benar-benar akan gila jika dia masih tidak memperbolehkanku menyentuhnya sekarang.

Dia tersenyum lembut. Wajah itu... Wajah itu telah kembali. Tatapan penuh cinta favoritku. Siwon melepaskan borgolku lalu mengecup pergelangan tanganku dengan lembut. Lalu dia berbaring di sebelahku, dan mendekapku. Dia menyelimuti tubuh polos kami. Aku memposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin sebelum menelusuri perut dan dadanya dengan jariku.

Dia memandangku penuh cinta dan menciumku dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Aku membalas kecupannya. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa marah dan benci padanya setelah perlakuannya padaku tadi.

"Tidurlah, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya sambil mengecup puncak kepalaku.

Aku menggumam dan memejamkan mataku. Aku takut. Bukan padanya. Tapi pada diriku sendiri. Aku takut jika aku menemukan kenyataan bahwa aku terlahir sebagai seorang... _**masochist**_. Aku... tidak ingin menjadi salah satu dari penikmat cara bercinta yang abnormal ini. Aku mencintainya, apakah itu berarti aku harus menjadi seorang _**masochist?**_Atau tidak?

**-siwonniesm-**

**TBC**

**Hai, thank you buat yang sudah menyempatkan meninggalkan review..**

**Cukup membuat kami bertambah semangat. Hehehe**

**Ini chapter 2, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya...**

**Oh ya, mau bilang HAPPY BIRTHDAY buat salah satu unnie kesayanganku, Anies Unnie. I love you unn ^3^**

**Wish you all the best...**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dikotak review readers ^^**

**See you in the next chapter ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Pain**

Chapter 3

**Author : **siwonniesm & Lady Ze

**Tittle : **Love and Pain

**Main Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Warning :** Genderswitch for Uke, _Sadist & Masochist,_ Not for Children under 18.

**Summary :**

Pada awal pernikahanku, masa depan kami terlihat begitu cerah. Hingga aku menyadari pasangan hidupku adalah seorang _sadist_. Rasa sakit yang tercipta menimbulkan ketakutan bagiku. Aku selalu mencoba untuk lari meninggalkannya, tapi hatiku menolaknya. Jadi, apakah aku seorang _masochist_?

**.**

**.**

"Maaf bila saya mengganggu waktu anda, Jaejoong-ssi." ujarku kepada seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan saya sedang kosong hari ini. eng—h..."

"Kyuhyun."

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ssi. Ada keperluan apa sampai mengajakku ke cafe yang indah ini? Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke cafe ini." ujarnya dengan _doe eyes_nya yang berkeliling menelusuri tiap jengkal cafe ini.

"A—ku...aku membaca blog milik anda, Jaejoong-ssi. Aku tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut. Emm..maksudku..."

"_Masochist_?" Dengan gayanya yang begitu anggun, ia menyesap secangkir teh. Tidak terlihat sama sekali kalau yeoja ini termasuk _masochist_.

"Y—ya, bagaimana bisa anda menjadi seperti itu, Jaejoong-ssi? Kumohon, jelaskan kepadaku, kenapa anda bertahan begitu lama."

"Hum...biar kutebak. Kau terjebak dalam hubungan itu?"

"Iya." jawabku ragu. Aku ingin sekali menggigit bibirku untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku. Tapi bibirku terlalu sakit, karena luka yang dibuat oleh Siwon.

"Mau mendengar ceritaku?"

"Tentu saja!" Dengan tatapan penuh harapan, aku mengangguk kepadanya.

.

.

**Yunjae's story**

"Boojaejoongie..."

"Hmm..."

Namja bermata musang itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang istrinya itu. Sesekali bibir hatinya mengecup pipi mulus istrinya.

"Tubumu dingin, boo.."

"Eng—h..." Jaejoong melenguh ketika Yunho semakin mempererat pelukan dipinggangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, boo. Sangat mencintaimu..."

Bibir mereka bertemu, menciptakan hawa panas yang menjalar di tubuh mereka. Dengan lembut, Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong. Menciumnya dengan lembut, penuh rasa kasih sayang, tidak ada nafsu terselip diciuman mereka.

"Yunnie, ini masih di perpustakaan. Bagaimana bila ada yang melihat, eoh?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka juga tahu kalau Jaejoong yang cantik ini kekasihku." ujarnya dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Jaejoong yang merona. Rayuannya selalu saja berhasil membuat Jaejoong malu.

"Saranghae, boojaejoongie."

"Nado saranghae."

.

.

Di awal musim panas, setelah beberapa bulan setelah kelulusan mereka dari SMA, Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah. Menikah di sebuah gereja di tempat lahir Yunho, Gwangju. Beberapa teman dekat mereka di SMA datang ke pernikahan mereka. Kedua orangtua Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat begitu senang dengan pernikahan anak mereka.

"Jaejoongie, sekarang kau sudah memiliki suami. Kau harus menuruti semua ucapannya, jadilah istri yang baik." ujar Nyonya Kim memberi nasehat kepada anak perempuannya itu.

"Umma..."

Jaejoong langsung memeluk ummanya dengan erat. "Aku berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik, umma." ucapnya.

"Boo..." tangan besar Yunho melingkar dengan indah di pinggangnya, merapatkan tubuh Jaejoong ke tubuhnya. Sesekali mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Yah, kalian! Jangan mengumbar kemesraan di depan umma."

Jaejoong hanya tertunduk malu dengan ucapan ummanya.

"Hehe...mianhe umma. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakannya."

Jaejoong bertambah malu hingga ia menyikut perut Yunho.

"Aigo...kalian ini. Yunho, aku harap kau menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik. Dia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu sekarang."

"Ne, umma."

.

.

"Akh...! Yun—nie...!"

"Tahanlah, boo..."

Dan dalam sekali hentakan, Yunho mendorong pinggulnya dengan kuat, menembus penghalang, hingga kejantanannya sempurna tenggelam diselimuti oleh kewanitaan Jaejoong.

"Sa—kit, Yun..."

"Sst...diamlah, sayang. Aku akan bergerak."

"Akh...!"

Yunho langsung bergerak sangat cepat di lubang kewanitaan Jaejoong yang masih sangat sempit. Ia semakin melebarkan paha Jaejoong agar kejantanannya tenggelam dengan sempurna.

"Ungh...Jae..."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit ketika suaminya bergerak dengan kasar, tidak ada kata lembut di malam pertamanya.

Tangannya yang terikat di kepala tempat tidur, bibirnya yang berdarah, puting payudaranya yang terasa ngilu karena gigitan Yunho dan sekarang kewanitaannya yang masih sempit harus menelan kejantanan Yunho yang besar.

"Yun—nie...akh...!"

"Ya, mendesahlah, Jae..."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang sedikit bercampur rasa nikmat.

"Yun...aku...ahh..." Jaejoong mengalami orgasme pertamanya yang membuat tubuhnya lemas, sayang Yunho tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya.

Hal tersebut justru membuat Yunho semakin bergerak dengan liar hingga tempat tidur mereka berdecit.

"Yunnie...!"

.

.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Jaejoong menangis memandang wajahnya, pipinya terlihat lebam. Ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar karena nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sama sekali Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa suaminya seorang _sadist_. Padahal, selama mereka berpacaran, Yunho selalu lembut memperlakukannya. Menciumnya dengan lembut, menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati seolah tubuhnya mudah rapuh.

Tidak terasa, kehidupan pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong telah berjalan selama lima tahun.

Selama lima tahun juga, Jaejoong merasakan pengalaman bercinta yang tidak pernah dibayangkan. Bahkan _anal sex_ pun ia merasakannya.

Terkadang Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas meja dan langsung menyetubuhinya. Atau Yunho yang bermain-main dengan tubuhnya yang terikat di atas tempat tidur. Memasukkan _vibrator_ di kewanitaannya dan _dildo_ di analnya.

Tapi, karena cinta yang terlalu besar kepada Yunho, Jaejoong berubah menjadi _masochist_. Ia mulai menikmati perlakuan Yunho di tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka.

"Oh...Yunnie...bergerak lebih cepat."

Yunho mengerang hebat, menggerakkan pinggulnya dua kali lebih cepat. Tubuh Jaejoong terhentak ke atas ketika kejantanan Yunho menumbuknya.

Jaejoong menarik tengkuk Yunho dan melumat bibir Yunho dengan kasar, membiarkan tangan Yunho meremas dengan kuat payudaranya, menarik putingnya.

"Ah...Jaejoong...!"

Dan mereka berdua telah menjadi pasangan S&M.

Yunho yang selalu memberikan rasa sakit dan Jaejoong yang dengan senang hati menerima rasa sakit itu.

Jaejoong yang bertahun-tahun lalu mencoba untuk pergi dari kehidupan Yunho, tapi tidak bisa. Hati kecilnya selalu menolaknya.

Kenapa?

Karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar untuk Yunho. Rasa cinta yang mengalahkan rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

Tapi, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit untuknya. Karena dia seorang _masochist_.

Jaejoong mengakuinya, tidak buruk menjadi seorang _masochist_.

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

.

.

"Eonnie...apa kau benar-benar sangat mencintai suamimu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kami memiliki buah cinta, sudah dua bulan." ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kau ha—mil, eonnie?"

"Ya, selama lima tahun pernikahan kami. Akhirnya kami akan memiliki anak."

"Apa selama kau hamil, suamimu masih bercinta denganmu?"

"Ya, hampir setiap malam. Walaupun dia mengikatku, menamparku atau memainkan cambuknya di atas tubuhku, tapi ia bermain dengan lembut. Dia menyayangi calon anak kami."

DEG

Mataku terbelalak mendengar penuturannya.

"Dan...aku menjadi sama sekali tidak bergairah. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan dirinya yang...kau tahulah."

"Eonnie...apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk cerai?"

"Di tahun kedua pernikahanku. Tapi, kau harus tahu Kyuhyun, aku sangat mencintai suamiku. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menderita karena kepergianku lagi."

"A—apa eonnie pernah kabur darinya?"

"Ya, dan dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan."

"O—oh..."

"Kyuhyun-ah, rasa cintamu pasti akan mengalahkan rasa sakitmu. Cepat atau lambat, kau akan menikmati perlakuannya." Ujarnya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Membuatku berpikir akan ucapannya. Cinta? Tentu saja aku sangat mencintai Siwon. Tapi, aku sangat ketakutan dengan sifat liarnya itu.

Akankah aku akan menikmatinya dan menjadi seorang masochist?

To be continued.

- Lady Ze -


End file.
